Semiconductor (SC) devices, especially transistors are often sensitive to leakage currents from conductor and interconnections into the semiconductor bulk or substrate, and/or to surface states that may upset the electrical potential in critical device regions. In many cases, leakage currents associated with Schottky contacts of field effect and other devices can be especially troublesome. These effects can degrade the operation of the device. What is done to mitigate one problem may adversely affect the other. A further difficulty is that processing steps used to form and/or etch various masks, layers and/or device regions can adversely interact to the detriment of the overall device properties, for example by introducing surface defects in critical device regions. Such effects are especially encountered with semiconductors that lack a natural passivating oxide, such as is available in the silicon-silicon dioxide system. Accordingly, there is a need for improved device structures and methods of fabrication that can mitigate or eliminate such effects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved semiconductor devices and methods, especially field effect transistors and arrays of field effect transistors and other electronic devices employing Schottky contacts and methods for forming them, where Schottky contact leakage and surface state effects are reduced, and which are suitable for use with various type IV, III-V, II-VI materials and organic semiconductor compounds. It is further desirable that the methods, materials and structures employed be compatible with present day manufacturing capabilities and materials and not require substantial modifications of available manufacturing procedures or substantial increase in manufacturing costs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.